Mel Winters and Grady Mitchell
by Captain Holly Short of the LEP
Summary: 'He's such a dork. I love him' What happened next to Mel and Grady after the credits of 'New Girl? Read to find out. Spoilers for New Girl.


I don't know about the rest of you but after seeing New Girl, I kinda got obsessed with Mel and Grady (especially Mel) so this is an incredibly short story of a continuation of what happened at the end after 'I love him!'.

The extend of my obsession: I am wearing four necklaces, a scarf, two bracelets, three rings, green nail polish on my fingers, green and black striped on my toes and my hair is in a sideways bun. I can't wait for season 3!

* * *

**Mel Winters and Grady Mitchell

* * *

**

Mel Winters: A simple name for a surprisingly not particularly simple girl.

For those who have not heard of her, Mel is a waitress at the Patio, one of Hollywood's cafes that some certain television stars hang out in.

Mel lives in the apartment directly above Sonny Munroe, much to her extreme annoyance when Sonny brings out the guitar. (Their first meeting was at the patio but they didn't know where the other lived at the time, so when Mel came rushing down to Sonny's apartment to tell her to 'shut it' again…it was interesting… 'You're 'Shut it' girl?' 'You're 'Won't shut it' girl?').

Mel is also in love with Grady Mitchell.

Betcha didn't see that one coming.

They met when Grady went to the patio with his _So Random! _friends and used a pick-up line that had the word 'mum' in it. Smooth, Grady, smooth.

Surprisingly, that just made Mel love him the more, not to mention that when he finally spoke to her later, he spoke in a Scottish accent.

Mel must be completely senseless for her not to pick up on his voice or his smell. Good thing too with the cheese down his pants (don't ask).

But this isn't about the cheese, or the pants…or the other cheese pants. This is about how Grady finally got the nerve to ask Mel out without his Scottish accent.

* * *

"Alright, you ready for this?" Nico asked Grady as they were seated in the patio.

"I think so," was the confident reply from Grady.

"Come on, come on," Nico said, pulling Grady to his feet. "We've gone over this a hundred times! Just remember, you're an American!"

"Yeah," Grady laughed as Nico pushed him forward to the counter. "Not Scottish.

"Next?" came Mel's call from the counter. "Oh…hey Grady," she said, recognising him immediately.

"Aye!" Grady started. "I mean…I would very much enjoy one of your signature mocha beverages, please." He enunciated slowly, making sure not to slip into a Scottish accent.

Mel grinned. "Coming right up!"

Grady smiled and nodded, then walked back to Nico as Mel went to prepare the 'signature mocha beverage'.

"How did I do?" he whispered to his best friend.

"I think you had her at 'very much'." He mocked Grady's slow talk.

"Yes!" Grady exclaimed high fiving Nico.

* * *

Meanwhile Mel walked to the coffee machine, rolling her eyes. "He's such a dork." She paused to grin ecstatically. "I love him!"

She cleared her throat and started on Grady's mochachino.

* * *

Back with Nico and Grady, the latter paused, tilting his head to one side. "Did she just say…"

Nico grinned, punching his friend on the shoulder. "You bet she did. Go get your girl!"

Grady moved closer to the counter where he could see Mel making his coffee.

Once finished, she turned around to face him, a grin on her face. "Here we go, our 'signature mocha beverage'," she teased, handing him the takeaway cardboard cup.

"Thank you, my lassie…" he started; blushed a little and corrected himself slowly. "Thank you, Mel."

"You're welcome," she said, smiling.

An interesting silence followed. 'Interesting' meaning that Mel felt that it was a comfortable silence while Grady thought it was the most awkward moment of his life.

"Mel, I was wondering," he started, actually talking normally for once, "would you like to go out with me?"

Mel held in a squeal, coughing to cover her almost mistake. "I would love to," she said, smiling happily.

Grady stuck his thumb out behind him to show Nico that everything went well, though he suspected that the comedian was listening to every word.

"Pick you up at eight tomorrow at your apartment?" Grady asked, trying not to scream himself.

"Sure," Mel shrugged. "Now, let me get back to work or my boss will make me work tomorrow even though it's my night off."

"'Til then, milady," Grady said gracefully, kissing Mel's hand, very glad that he wasn't actually dolphin boy.

Mel watched him as he sauntered away, waiting for him to go around the corner before squealing. "He asked me out!"

* * *

Grady, meanwhile, strolled away with hands in pockets, whistling _Hedwig's Theme _from _Harry Potter_. As soon as he got around the corner, he let out a squeal. "She said yes!"

* * *

**I hope I got them enough in character for everybody. **

**Please review!**

**So what did you guys think of New Girl? Was it up to everyone's standards? What about 'What to Do'?**

**Channy shippers review with: 'Fine and Good'**

**Gradel (Grady/Mel) shippers review with: 'Feet on the table guy'**


End file.
